The Amazing Race 2
''The Amazing Race 2 ''is the second season of the competitive reality series pss817's The Amazing Race. It featured seven teams of two racers racing through eight different countries. After a season featuring eight legs, spanning four continents, eight countries, and eight cities, Matthew & Lynette became the winners after being the first team to cross the Finish Line on the Final Leg. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. Cast This season is the first season to feature teams of two racers. The seven teams were Matther & Lynette, Nikki & Violet, Ivan & Dylan, Andy & Nick, Dusty & Landon, Alex & Matt, and Dylan & Devin. Matthew, Nikki, Andy, Dusty, Alex, Dylan, and Devin returned to race in The Amazing Race 3, where they placed 3rd, 3rd, 1st, 4th, 7th, 2nd, and 6th, respectively. Matthew, Lynette, Nikki, Violet, Andy, Dusty, Dylan, and Devin returned to race in The Amazing Race 4, where they placed 1st, 1st, 7th, 7th, 2nd, 8th, 3rd, and 3rd respectively. Route The Amazing Race 2 had racers circumnavigate the globe, visiting eight different countries, eight different cities, and four different continents. Leg 1 (United States → China) Racers flew from the United States to Beijing, China. *Teams completed sliding puzzles of the Great Wall of China. *Teams solved a riddle that led them to the phrase, '2008 Summer Olympics.' *Search: Teams searched through a grid of Chinese symbols to locate three specific ones; Scramble: Teams unscrambled three Confucius sayings. *Teams checked in at Tiananman Square. Leg 2 (China → India) Racers flew from Beijing, China to Mumbai, India. *Alex & Matt answered various trivia questions related to India. *Teams searched through a video of a Bollywood dance sequence to find a specific moment. *Hindu Cows: Teams counted the amount of cows in a field; Hindu Language: Teams located three specific symbols in a set of various Hindi symbols. *Teams checked in at the Gateway of India. Leg 3 (India → Kazakhstan) Racers flew from Mumbai, India to Astana, Kazakhstan. *Teams painted the flag of Kazakhstan. *Mixed: Teams unscrambled four lines of Kazakhstan's national anthem, which were written in the native language; Matched: Teams matched two given Kazakh carpets to those in a store. *Andy & Nick U-Turned Alex & Matt; Alex & Matt U-Turned Matthew & Lynette. *Teams checked in at the Bayterek Tower. Leg 4 (Kazakhstan → Greece) Racers flew from Astana, Kazakhstan to Athens, Greece. *Teams put the pieces of a broken clay tablet back together, then translated the Greek phrase written on it. *Teams completed a puzzle of a Greek monument, which they then had to identify as the Parthenon. *Letters: Teams figured out the names of different Greek letters, then used them to find a secret phrase; Myths: Teams identified the names of different Greek gods and goddesses by their titles. *Teams checked in at the Kolokotronis statue. Leg 5 (Greece → Ireland) Racers flew from Athens, Greece to Dublin, Ireland. *Andy & Nick answered various trivia questions related to Ireland. *Message: Teams unscrambled words related to Ireland in order to find a Gaelic phrase, which they then had to translate; Map: Teams located ten Irish cities on a map of Ireland. *Nikki & Violet U-Turned Matthew & Lynette; Andy & Nick U-Turned Ivan & Dylan. *Teams searched through enormous fields of clovers to find exactly five four-leaf clovers in five minutes. *Temas checked in at Dublin Castle. Leg 6 (Ireland → Iceland) Racers flew from Dublin, Ireland to Reykjavík, Iceland. *Teams launched fake arctic animals across a field in attempt to get them over 250 feet, a task similar to season one's Road Block in Antarctica. *Pick: Teams searched through a list of cities to find the name of the city that is not located in Iceland; Puzzle: Teams decoded a secret phrase using snowflakes that represented various letters. *Teams checked in at the church of Hallgrímur. Leg 8 (Iceland → Honduras) Racers flew from Reykjavík, Iceland to Tegucigalpa, Honduras. *Ivan & Dylan answered various trivia questions related to Honduras. *Teams deciphered a code using Mayan symbols. *Scrambled: Teams unscrambled a series of words related to Honduras; Saying: Teams solved a Fallen Phrases puzzle to figure out a secret phrase. *Teams checked in at the Cathedral of Honduras. Leg 8 (Honduras → United States) Racers flew from Tegucigalpa, Honduras to Las Vegas, Nevada. *Teams counted up the amount of money represented by the poker chips on a poker table. *Teams took the digits in the amount of money they had counted in the previous Road Block and placed them in front of an address to find a specific hotel. *Teams searched through a full deck of cards to figure out which two cards were missing. *Teams deciphered a secret phrase using various dice to represent different letters. *Teams matched up different pictures of the various Pit Stops from this season to the country and leg they had visited them in. *Teams finished the Race at Casa de Shenandoah, the residence of Wayne Newton, 'Mr. Las Vegas,' the Finish Line. Records *This is the first season to feature teams of two racers. *This season marks the first appearance of the Double U-Turn.